


Watching The World Come 'Round

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Only slight angst, Slight fluff, angsty ??, dont wanna give anything away, on the bad side of shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: this is not even slightly good RIP





	Watching The World Come 'Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_backpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/gifts).



> does this even qualify as revenge i mean its so lame??

 

“We’re starving, Pete.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that.”

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

The declaration echoed in the empty room, clear and loud. The paint was either peeled or chipping away, painted with brush or graffiti. “Welcome thots.” read one, sprayed onto mint green, another stated “home is where the crack is”. They were all such vulgar and pure representations of human race encapsulated in 16 square feet. On the windowsill lay abandoned a lighter, probably used for illicit activities, that neither Pete, Andy, Joe nor Patrick had the guts to touch, even to warm themselves up in the cold October nights.

 

Pete sighed heavily. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring fixedly out the window. “Home’s here now.”

 

Patrick decided to ignore that comment, hugging his knees to his chest, staring at the half-open door. “We should’ve gone with them.”

 

“They’ll come back.”

 

“What if they don’t?”

 

“They’ll come back.” Pete repeated, shaking his head in exasperation. “Stop it, alright? It is what it is, we can’t do anything about it now, so suck it up, will you? Whining isn’t gonna make anything better.”

 

Patrick kept quiet after that, watching as the sun painted Pete’s skin in pretty colors.

 

♧♧♧

 

_This had been the craziest night of Patrick’s life, a rave party in a crackhouse, middle of buttfuck nowhere. Almost everyone, excluding him and a couple friends he was were with, was absolutely wasted on who knows what designer drugs, the music was loud, pumping-through-your-veins loud, and then, in the quieter part of the party, when everyone that wasn’t passed out was playing party games and the music had been turned down a few notches, a spin the bottle match. He’d gotten Pete. Whatever, they were good friends. Nice little kiss, Patrick thought he’d never forget. Didn’t regret the drugs he did not do, but he did regret the kisses that did not follow. It was his first kiss, probably not Pete’s, but it didn’t matter much. Tonight, everything was perfect._

 

♧♧♧

 

Andy and Joe turned up around midnight, carrying two sports bags full of supplies. Stealing isn’t stealing when the last time you’ve seen another live human was four months ago. Then, they’d been told there was still hope by an old lady that had walked by them in an empty supermarket. She’d said she’d heard, on AM radio, that there were survivors in other countries, that there were countries almost unaffected by it. The four teens didn’t know what to think of it now, though. They could only hope it was true.

 

Pete silently opened the canned soups, it had become a ritual. Then, he’d get his own lighter out and get a fire going to sort of warm them. The soups, high in sodium, always ended up lukewarm, but no one really complained, they were past that. Lukewarm soup was nothing compared to what their eyes had seen.

“What are we gonna do?” Joe asked, the flames licking at his hands slightly as he warmed them up.

 

“I don’t know.” Andy and Pete responded, in one voice.

 

Patrick stayed silent, staring at the flames. In the distance, the crickets chirped, the moon shone of her cold and distant glow.

 

♧♧♧

 

“Don’t breathe in the dust.” Pete advised the younger man as they entered the city, both of them pulling their bandannas up to their nose. They had to act quick if they didn’t want to get infected. They always did this in pairs, never the four of them, it’d take too much time, it was too risky.

 

Patrick limited himself to nodding.

 

The crazy part is, all the streetlights, all the buildings, even the porch’s light of some random house, all had been left as-is. The cars were parked everywhere, shop signs turned to signal “open” or “closed”. It was just like some kind of deity had taken out all the humans in this city, one by one, until everything that remained was their belongings, right where they belonged. This could’ve been any other day in this city, but the eerie quiet of it all proved that theory wrong. 

 

The kids rushed in the seven eleven, taking whatever they could in a few minutes before they had to run back out of the city, away from all the dangerous substances. All they could really do was this; survive. Hope someone would find them in time.

 

♧♧♧

 

“Pete..” Patrick shivered, covered in a total of three blankets, both trembling hands closed around a warm can of soup. The last can of soup. The four kids were sitting in a circle, all of them shivering, but none of them was wrapped in blankets except for Patrick. “Guys… I-I’m s-sick.” He stuttered out

 

Pete shrugged, like it didn’t matter, when in fact, it did. “We’ll find a solution, we always do.”

 

“Not this time, please just… get away from me, I don’t want you to get sick as well, we can’t all d-”

 

“You’re not gonna die. Don’t be stupid.” Andy interjected, frowning. “As Pete said..”

 

“We’ll find a solution.” Joe finished, patting Patrick’s back. 

 

Pete, that day, took care of Patrick like no one ever had, checked his temperature, sacrificed every last resource they’d collected. He kept repeating Patrick couldn’t die, like a mantra, and Patrick didn’t have the strength to reply that he wasn’t immortal, that they’d all die, sooner rather than later at this point.

 

♧♧♧

 

It turned out only to be flu, to the absolute relief of all four of them. Patrick was back on his feet after a week or so. Life goes on. They went back to stacking up shit, even started decorating the house. It seemed like they’d be there for awhile, so might as well make it a home. Pete hugged Patrick for hours whenever the boy seemed cold or sad, and vise-versa. They didn’t know what the future held for them, didn’t even know if they’d make it through the winter without any kind of heating, but they had each other, and it was about all they had, so it had to be enough.

 


End file.
